Frayed Infinity
by inklingsOTM
Summary: NEW MESSAGE:  Show only what can be seen and avoid detection. They need you, but not yourself. You know what SHE must not. WHO are you? WHAT are you? The answers are best left unspoken.   This is HIDE and SEEK, or rather LOST and FOUND.    END MESSAGE
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>ONE PENDING MESSAGE<strong>

**VIEW ? [YES/NO]**

Umm...Yes?

**...INITIALIZING...**

**SENDER: [REDACTED]**

**SUBJECT: [NONE]**

**MESSAGE:**

**=#$%:{?/****_** _i___ mUsT_____ EsCApE____ **',$**

**%** __aWAy_____ FrOm_____ My_____ fAte_**_****;'$%;';.**

**+!:""}"?"/****_** _tHey_____will___Be_____ hErE____ **::/:&%(**

**^%&****_** _BuT_____ iLl_____dIsAPPeAr____ **#$%)*&":{".{]\**

**."}{#%#$"** __rEad_____ THis_____ wITh_____ CaRE____ **{:")**

**$%&(*****_** _FoR_____ iT_____ hAs_____ beGuN____**"{":":"|';^$**

**-|'\/.&** __yOu_____ aRE_____ thE _____nExt_ _**:"{:"**

**#%$ ****_**_AnD_____ thE_____ OnLy_____ OnE__-_** ":":#$$?**

**?""{$#% ****_**_sHE _____cAn_____ BE _____sAveD_ **_+$*":**

**:^&*%** __bUT_____ nOt_____ WiTHout_____ HeLP____** &%*:/**

**/^&*****_**_YoU_____ kNOw_____ thE_____ ExIT_ **_+:":{"/\[%$**

**%^#^&"****_**_bUT_____ HE_____ hAs_____ LoST_____ hIs_____ waY____ **$:"{}_**

**?":** __TheRe_____ Is_____ OnLY_____ oNe_____ QuEStion____ ***&(^$:"**

***********_AND_____ you_____ ARE_____ THE_____ answer_***********

**END MESSAGE**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Portal. Faucet...er...I mean...Valve does!<p>

Author's Note:

AND IT BEGINS!

It's taken a little while to actually work up the guts to start posting my story but I just can't wait any longer. I'm really excited about this story! It's been bubbling for awhile, I've already written the first chapter which I'll post as soon as I type it up. This is a little teaser thing to get you readers interested :3 I'll probably take it down once I get the story farther. Sorry if it's hard to read, the random characters are supposed to make it look mysterious. :P

Constructive criticism is welcomed! But if you don't have anything nice to say, please spare me -.- This is my first story, so I'm working on my writing as I go along.

Well I'll talk more next chapter, If you're interested in hearing me yabber on :]

ENJOY!

**~Inklings**


	2. Chapter 1

1996 April 19th

* * *

><p>Today has been a successful day; I have finally found the solution to a potentially dangerous glitch in the Aerial Faith Plate system. After several days of confusing data and unnecessary skeletal damage in a few test subjects, the problem turned out to be a misplace zero in a very large line of code. I must admit, it wasn't actually my solution. It had been my co-worker, Sam, who pointed out the flaw. That man is a genius; he had only glanced at the program for a second before he discovered it. But I fixed it, if that counts!<p>

Now I can relax; my work for today is complete. The past few weeks have been quite the experience. The race to create fully functioning portal technology between Aperture Laboratories and Black Mesa has picked up speed. A recent announcement by Black Mesa bragged of the near completion of their final tests. In response Aperture has been running the Enrichment Centre non-stop, trying to finish testing before the opposition and maybe even release early. My team of nine assorted techs and engineers are responsible for the creation and maintenance of the Centre's assorted tests. So we, amidst all the rush, are stuck with all the work. Not that this is such a bad thing! No, the design of the test chambers is quite exciting; especially the invention of the test elements. Like the Victory Lift and the Hard Light Bridge. Making the bridge was definitely an interesting experience. It took awhile to make it safe enough to walk on, and equally as long for me to grow my eye-brows back.

But now, after almost 24/7 non-stop work, the stress is beginning to wear on everyone.

"Ta Da!" I'm immediately snapped out of my run on thoughts by the welcome voice of my best friend. "I come bearing gifts!" The lab is filled with the aroma of take-out as Wheatley saunters in, swinging a massive brown paper bag over his head. I laugh, watching as everybody in the room perks up like a group of meerkats.

"About time!" Cody Brown, the second youngest of the team, shouts as he practically vaults the bench he's working at. I walk over to one of the less cluttered tables and clear off the materials with a quick swipe of the arm. I'm much to hungry to care what I may have just disturbed. My co-workers quickly sort out the orders; this is part of our routine. Someone goes out at the end of each week, to pick up something as a treat for all our hard work. The restaurant is different each time to make it motivating, this time it's Chinese. Grabbing a nearby chair, I plant myself beside an already seated Wheatley.

"What took you so long?" I raise one of my eyebrows, fighting off a smirk. I know he was trying to evade the question, by avoiding my gaze and the sudden interest with the wall to his right.

"Don't accuse me!" He throws his hands up in exasperation, nearly throwing his meal across the lab. "There was...twenty people in line". Everyone seated around the table looks at him with scepticism. His lie is easy to pick up from the nervous tone woven into his British accent. Wheatley observes everyone's identical expression before confessing. "Fine, it was five people. But they were all taking forever to make up their minds...and I forgot where I put your orders". He rushes the last part in embarrassment while running a hand through his already dishevelled blonde hair. Chuckling, I spare him further ridicule and grab a box of vegetarian stir fry. Out of near starvation, I devour it at top speed.

The table falls into its usual pattern of conversation. The twins Sam and Fredrick, debate something too complex for normal human beings to understand. Today they argue about the relation between paradoxes and quantum physics. Andrew Watt sulks over his work in the corner, claiming he dislikes Chinese food. The grouch rarely has anything nice to say. Cody retells stories of his astronaut father's adventures in space and the uses of moon rocks to the youngest team member. Amy Sinclair, a rambunctious young woman with a sizeable crush on the clueless blonde man in front of her. She fuels his whims with endless questions and complete support for all of his ideas. They work in amazing harmony, it's sad that Cody still hasn't realized his own affection for her. Speaking of affection, Rick Hanes is flirting with Maggie Craig. Rick is constantly trying to woo the quiet woman with tall tales of adventures where he saves cute animals or old folks from harrowing situations on his way to work. Maggie rarely speaks, let alone responds to Rick's infatuation; although, sometimes she does get annoyed at him, enough to give him a few choice words. I shake my head and laugh quietly to myself, 'The drama of the lab'. Glancing to my right I find Wheat' giving me a peculiar look.

"What?" I question as I set my now empty take-out box on the table, and lean my chair back with arms crossed.

"You know, you look mad when you do that." He explains.

"When I do what?" He proceeds to comically act out my observation of the room, ending it with an insane expression and maniacal laughter. To my embarrassment the table goes quite as everyone stares at the two of us in curiosity.

"I didn't look like that!" I grab the nearest object, a pair of chopsticks, and point them at him in mock threat. He grabs the offending wooden sticks with a playful expression.

"Careful, before you hurt someb-" Wheatley's sad attempt at a joke is cut off by a booming voice.

"I smell food!" The lab door bursts open, scaring the team, enough to cause Maggie to nearly choke on her food. Everyone watches in amusement as Maggie abruptly stops coughing when Rick announces he knows mouth-to-mouth. After watching the poor woman excuse herself to the washroom and leave behind a pouting Rick, the attention turns to the instigator of the scene.

"Ah, Mr. Quinn, we thought you'd never show up" Wheat' jokes as he hands the take-out box to him. I look over with a smirk.

"I don't remember inviting you Dad". My father, sporting a wide grin, strolls into the room.

"As your superior, I can go wherever-" He pauses while grabbing chop sticks. "-and take whatever I want". Unable to come up with a snappy retort, I stick out my tongue in answer and begin to clean up our dinner.

"Tut Tut, Elizabeth I thought I raised you better." He waves his chop sticks in my direction before turning to the twins and joining their debate. I sigh and put the boxes in the trash before walking over to the sink to wash my hands.

Working in the same facility as your father can be embarrassing, especially when he pulls out baby photos during meetings. Wheat' jokes about that way too much. Luckily my dad works on the opposite side of the Enrichment centre from my department. So I only see him at facility meetings or at the end of the day when he takes our food and we go home. Yes that's me, still living with my parent at age of 25. But, as an excuse, I have a very over protective dad; which is understandable, given my health. When I was two years old, my mother passed away from a heart attack. It was the result of a genetic heart condition that was unfortunately passed down to me. I was young when she died so I don't remember her very well, but my dad is still mournful. He hides it quite well, focusing on his work in order to distract himself from his grief. I worry about him though; it's not healthy to bottle up your problems for so long. But whenever I try to mention it he becomes withdrawn and refuses to talk. It doesn't help that I'm now very close to the same age as her when she passed. He has become even more protective over me. He insists I visit the doctor regularly, who tells me that I'm actually doing quite well for my condition. The only really noticeable symptom is being incredibly pale, which isn't too bad most of my co-workers are pale. We rarely see daylight since the facility is built deep underground, and our hours are early in the morning 'till late at night. I'm also prone to fainting, but only under extreme stress. It has only happened a handful of times, one of which was actually how the team found out about it. It was about a month after I had started working here. There was a rouge AI drill that corporate had conveniently forgotten to tell us about. We had locked ourselves in the lab to find out that a turret is placed in every room in the facility as a safety precaution. We were all standing like deer in the headlights as the turret lit up with a sadistic voice echoing throughout the room.

"There you are." Just as its red beam had focussed on Andrew in the middle of the group, a cheery voice had come over the intercom.

"Thank you for participating in the Aperture Laboratories semi-annual rouge AI drill! We hope you remembered correct safety procedures and suffered minimal injuries." We were all standing in shock as the turret shut off. I fainted immediately afterwards falling into the unsuspecting Wheatley. Apparently my father had burst into the lab just afterwards and went ballistic.

When I came to, I was in the facility's equivalent of a school nurse, with a nervous slightly shocked Wheatley leaning against the wall. He explained what had happened and that my father was up giving corporate a call. I had returned to the lab as soon as possible and explained my situation to everyone. They all responded differently. The twins discussed the science of it, Amy and Cody asked an endless stream of questions, Andrew didn't bother looking up from his work, Rick mentioned a relative of his had something similar, Maggie gave a sympathetic smile, and Wheatley was upset I had not told him sooner.

"Imagine, your new friend just drops like a rock beside you! I thought you were dead or something terrible!" He had sputtered in anxiety. I had apologized to everyone and told them I hadn't wanted to bother them.

Rick, surprisingly out of character had said, "It wouldn't have bothered us little lady, you're part of the family now." He gestured to everyone "We were all worried about losing our newest recruit, you fit in here like a favourite glove." Everyone, although slightly confused by his figure of speech, nodded in agreement. "Although this moron was so startled he just about fainted himself!" Rick laughed along with the rest of the group as he slapped the blushing Wheatley on the back.

"I'm not a moron!" Wheatley vehemently disagreed, his face bright red.

It was that moment I had decided that this has to be the best job I could ever ask for, even if the management is questionable.

"Earth to Elizabeth" Wheatley is standing in front of me, whistling and waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh?" Is my clever response as I'm snapped once again from my run on thoughts. I bat away his hand and scowl at his smirk.

"I worry about you sometimes" He laughs and hops onto the counter in front of me, before patting the spot beside him inviting me to join him. I do, letting loose a long yawn and resting my head on his conveniently placed shoulder.

"What were you thinking?" He pats my arm before I can fall asleep.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired" I mumble, the exhaustion of the week reaching full capacity.

"Well..." He stretches and lets out a yawn of his own. "Just think you'll be home soon. Nice hot shower, favourite robe, comfy bed..." He trails off giving me a smile.

"Mmm.." That does sound good. With a groan I stand up and turn in my father's general direction. "I think it is about time to leave this asylum". I take off my lab coat as I walk across the room and hang it in a cubby like space. My Dad jumps up and shouts something about a cat as the finale to his heated debate with the twins.

"Sure thing Hun, meet you in the car!" He makes his way to the door and waves to the group as he leaves. While I put on my coat, the team also begins their process of leaving. Amy walks over to me with her sweater in hand.

"Hey, do mind if I catch a ride with you tomorrow morning? My brother is borrowing my car for a job interview or something" She rolls her eyes, adopting the same condescending tone she always uses when talking about her family members.

"Sure of course! I'll stop by after I pick up Wheat'." I nod to her and head for the door, "See you all tomorrow!" I throw my hand up behind me in a final farewell to the group.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Portal or any of it's personalities. I do, however own Elizabeth and her father :)<p>

Authors Note:

Woo first chapter complete! That took waaay longer than I expected it to. But its done!  
>Thank you to the people who commented, I hope you like this first chapter. Its a character development chapter so its slightly drawn out but I can assure it will get more interesting as the story goes on.<br>I plan on updating every week or so, but the next couple of weeks are exams so I might not be consistent.

-Inklings


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Exams are done! Summer has begun and my creativity core is running at full capacity :D. Ok, forewarning this chapter is REALLY long, there is a lot of info that I wanted to get out. I'm so excited for this story! It's really starting to pull together in my head, I just have to write it all out! I have SO much planned for Elizabeth *plotting fingers* Once this is posted I'm going to go back to the first chapter and fix some of those silly mistakes :P Amy's car will no longer be "bored" with her brother.  
>Yup, that's about it for now...READ!<p>

DiSCLaImER: I do not own Portal, Valve does. If I did there would only be one core in space ;)

* * *

><p>1996 April 20th<p>

* * *

><p>It's annoying how quickly sleep seems to go by when you're extremely tired. It feels like I just fell asleep and now my alarm clock is buzzing in my ear. I flop over in my bed and slam my hand over the clock, effectively smashing as many buttons as possible. The buzzer is silenced and my day begins.<p>

I have a shower and throw on my usual attire, black pants and a white blouse. You don't get much room for style when your main accessory is a lab coat. I don't mind though, even when I was young I never really bothered with fancy clothes. Spending all my time in the school labs, I learnt that Bunsen burners and pretty scarves don't lead to good things.

I go downstairs to find my dad in his study, face down snoring at his desk. I shake him awake.

"Did you go to bed at all last night?" He stretches with a groan and looks over at me. I'm too busy laughing to hear his response; his forehead is covered in keyboard key impressions. With a sour look he stumbles off to shower and I head to the kitchen while attempting to contain my mirth.

In the kitchen I stuff a couple thick pieces of bread into the toaster and add another scoop of coffee to the machine. No better way to start your day than with mildly burnt toast and a strong cup of coffee. Nutrition's for wimps.

"Ah ha!" My dad, now clean and in a better mood, jogs into the kitchen. "This is it; my baby's finally getting the job she deserves!" Busy washing bread crumbs from my hands, I glance over my shoulder to see Dad sitting something on the counter and giving it an affectionate pat.

"Oh yeah?" I answer, curious about his obliviously giddy disposition.

"Oh Yes!" My dad finally notices my presence and steals a slice of toast I just buttered and shoves it in his mouth. I give him an annoyed look and turn to butter the other piece while listening to his excited chatter. "No more boring application processing! She's upgrading to what she's meant for!" I turn with toast in hand to see my dad doing a bizarre happy dance. To avoid his flailing, I dodge across the kitchen and grab my coffee. Catching a glance, I recognize what he had carried in earlier and understand his ramblings. On the counter sits my dad's pride and glory, the resident AI.

My dad had originally created it as a project for his final year of secondary school, at the time it had limited intellect and could respond only to simple questions of fact. But it was quite the invention at the time and it had landed him his current position at Aperture in the robotics department of the Enrichment Centre. I remember him working on it when I was small, he would show me how it operated and let me run the programs occasionally. It was those experiences that lead me to become the geek that I am today, it really brought my dad and I together.

One day my dad came home from work in an excited rush, claiming that had made an incredible discovery. It was incredible. He spent the entirety of a week programming before he stated that "he had done it!" He sat me down in front of the computer and told me to type something. Being the smart kid I was I started one of most monumental steps in technological history with "Hey". The response was incredible, the screen typed out its response slowly almost hesitantly.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you?" I remember typing out "fine", wondering if this was just an automatic question. But to my astonishment the AI asked why I was simply fine and if something had happened to make it that way. It sounds cheesy now that I think about it, but that's actually how it went. Thanks to my father's genius enhancement the computer had gained a personality. After that day I typed on it constantly, the conversations were intelligent as well as emotional. Emotion! In a computer! Who knew right? I spoke about everything with it, seeking the friendship I lacked due to school days spent in the lab. Its witty comments, in depth conversations, occasional joke, and slightly feminine nature lead us to call it a "She" rather than "it". We became quite attached.

Aperture soon found out about her and had requested that she be used for the test subject application system. They were having trouble creating a computer of suitable intelligence. Plus they wanted her for bragging rights. Dad agreed but under the condition that the AI stayed in our home so he could "easily access it". But I knew he just didn't want to see his creation go, he is quite possessive over things dear to him. We treated her like part of the family she would have been greatly missed. As time went on she continued to stay a part of our peculiar family. Although when I finished secondary school and started at Aperture, I began to talk to her less and less. With real flesh and blood friends it's strange to come home and talk to a computer. But I do make time on the weekends to chat.

Now, seeing her sitting on the kitchen counter, moved from her spot in my father's study and lacking all her various wires and attachments was strange.

"Um..What's happening here?" I point to the old computer on the counter.

"Oh!" Dad looks over to me snapping out of his excited moment. "I'm bringing her to work; we're finally ready to move her into the new body!" Hey flashed a grin and turned to grab his coffee off the counter.

My dad and his crack team of robotic engineers have been working on a project that the old founder of Aperture had requested. The crazy old man disappeared a long time ago but corporate insisted that development continue on it. The project is kept secret from everyone outside of the enrichment centre and corporate offices. Aperture wants to make sure Black Mesa doesn't find out about it before it goes public. Something to do with marketing I guess. Even within the facility the project is kept pretty quiet, it's almost an unspoken rule not to talk about it. All I know is that it has something to do with our AI and a big body for her back at the facility. All I hope is that it isn't another sadistic turret, I still have nightmares.

"Yes, we are finally ready to integrate her with the system!" My dad continues his excited speech around gulps of coffee. "Then we can start..." He pauses his tone dropping to an odd level. I look over at him with a questioning gaze and notice his guilty expression.

"What?" I'm confused. He normally speaks freely, in a constant stream of thoughts and ideas. His pausing is largely out of character.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm just getting ahead of myself." He turns quickly and leaves the kitchen but not before I catch the dark, almost pained, look in his eyes. I watch him leave the room with concern; I've only seen that expression on him when he thinks of my mother. What could be affecting him that much?

I shake my head and cast a glance around the kitchen before noticing the time.

"Ok! We should get a move on!" I yell to my dad, wherever he may have disappeared off to. "Before Wheat' thinks we forgot about him again" Yes it had happened, Dad drove right by his house one day. I was too tired to notice until I had gotten to the lab and Amy asked where he was. I laugh while leaving the kitchen, remembering his expression when he finally got there. I run back up to my room to grab my bag and whatever else I may need for the day. As I come down the stairs, my dad enters the hallway carrying a box of the AI's cords and components. When I reach the door he dumps the box into my arms and ruffles my already frazzled hair.

"Thanks Hun" flashing me a charming smile, he runs off to retrieve the computer and any of her remaining pieces. I set the box on a table by the door where a mirror hangs above it. A tired young woman looks back at me through the glass. With a sigh I find a hair tie in my pocket and pull up my dishevelled, coffee coloured hair into a loose bun. Dad saunters into the hall, covered in various cords and electronics and the AI in his arms. He walks right past me, swings open the partially open door and leaves the house.

"Hurry up slow poke!" He yells back at me over his shoulder, most likely waking the entire neighbourhood.

"Pu..Wha..I!" I sputter in exasperation before grabbing the box of computer innards off the table and leaving the house. Swinging the box onto my hip with one arm, I swiftly lock the front door and book it to the car as my dad "pretends" to drive away without me. I reach the passenger side to find the computer buckled into my seat. It's troubling how weird my dad can be sometimes, although he may be doing it just to annoy me. In that case he is succeeding. I climb into the back seat and buckle in as Dad pulls out of the drive way and begins our morning journey.

0-0

It only takes us a few minutes to get to Wheat's house since he only lives a couple of blocks away from us. Once we stop out front I jump out of the car and jog up to the front door where I proceed to smash the door bell button a couple hundred times. I stop when I hear the grumpy voice of my best friend.

"You know, I do have ears and they work quite well. I heard the first bell, I'm not exactly sure if the thousands of others where necessary!" I laugh as I listen to him trundle about in his kitchen. "I'll be just a second, just making some-" A yelp is heard followed by the sound of something metal hitting the ground. I ring the doorbell again, now getting impatient. "I'm fine! If that's what you're wondering." He shouts sarcastically. His footsteps can now be heard approaching the door, followed by shuffling as he pulls on his shoes. The car horn beeps behind me, my dad is beginning to get irritated as well.

"I'm coming! I'm coming, calm down." He opens the door in a quick movement that nearly knocks me off the porch. "Sorry" He pulls me from the edge and closer to him. Glowering at his sheepish expression, I grab the keys from his hand and lock the door.

"Hurry up" I grab his hand and march to the car dragging him behind me. We barely climb into the backseat before Dad is shooting down the street at top speeds.

"Nice of you to join us Wheatley." My dad gives him a look through the rear view mirror.

"For your information" Wheatley throws his hands up in his trademark Don't-blame-me pose. "I was so late because I was brewing us a fresh pot of coffee. So, I'm sorry for trying to be a good friend." Wheatley crosses his arms with his bottom lip jutting out in a child like pout.

"So where's my coffee?" My dad questions with one eye-brow raised and an amused expression. Wheatley rubs the back of his neck in a nervous gesture before answering.

"I spilt it all over the floor when I burnt my hand on the kettle." He holds the hand up gingerly. I take it gently and examine it; the skin is its usual pale colour except for a small red patch at the base of his palm.

"You're fine." I pat the hand before letting him have it back. He looks at it before glancing over to me with a smile. "Thanks." I smile back as we screech to a stop in front of Amy's house.

The tiny blond lady shoots out of her house and jumps into the backseat, forcing Wheat' to move almost on top of my lap to make room. Amy buckles herself in before looking up with a questioning gaze. Before she can ask about our tardiness my dad and I point at Wheat' as an excuse.

"Hey!" Noticing the blame he complains. Amy gets the hint and giggles along with me at his expression.

0-0

Aperture Labs on the surface looks tiny. It's a simple white building outside of the town's boundaries, with a large aperture logo on the side. Inside, to the left of the main doors is a small reception desk where a cheery old woman smiles and waves at you as you pass. Wheat' and I always wave back with a smile of our own. Directly in front of the main doors is a long hallway leading to a small elevator.

We all cram in and hit the only button in the small box, a large down arrow. To get out of faculty you have to leave through a separate elevator. I don't quite know how far down the Enrichment Centre goes but we're in the elevator for a couple of minutes.

Wheatley begins humming a familiar tune and a couple of seconds later I join in followed by Amy. By the time we reach our floor we are belting out the song in harmony while Dad gives us an I-question-your-sanity look. I flash an I-get-it-from-you smirk back at him as the elevator dings and the doors slide open.

"We'll see you there." I nod to Amy as she walks down the hallway towards our lab. Wheat' and I are stuck carrying all of the AI's pieces inside. When we pulled into the parking lot Dad had shouted over his shoulder that he's "old and Wheatley should make himself useful". I'm not mean enough to leave the poor guy to fend for himself with my dad so I had grabbed the box of computer bits again and insisted on helping. My dad gave me an exasperated look but complied.

We all walk through the centre's winding hallways and over (to my terror, thanks to a fear of heights) grate walkways suspended over dark dangerous looking mechanisms. My dad's lab is on the opposite side of the facility so we pass a couple test chambers on our way, I can't help but look through the windows in order to get a peek at our creations.

Instead of leading us into the robotics lab, Dad takes us down a different hallway.

"Where are we-" Wheatley is caught mid question by the sight out the large glass window in front of us. There is a large cylindrical room suspended in the middle of the darkness, the only connection to it seemed to be a small, lit, windowed walkway. The door to it is open beside us, to the side of it is a small desk were a tech is setting up an old red phone.

"Morning Don" My father greets the man with a slap on the back, mostly likely scaring the wits out of the poor guy.

"Hugo! I've got the phone as you requested. But are you absolutely sure it will be enough?" Don gives the AI resting in Wheat's arms a nervous glance.

"Of course, I have complete trust in her. I doubt we'll even use the phone." Dad pats the AI affectionately, nearly sending Wheat' toppling to the floor. That old computer is incredibly heavy, but don't tell her I said that. Dad and Don pull a Fredrick and Sam, and discuss something to complex for normal humans to understand. I walk over to the large window and peer out. Wheat' after depositing the AI onto the table by the phone, comes over to stand beside me.

"This place must go on forever." We look at the dark expanse that surrounds the suspended room. "I'd hate to be the one cleaning the chamber." Wheat' points to a small platform on the side of the chamber where what looks like an assortment of cleaning supplies sit. I shiver at the thought, I can't stand heights, being up there would probably frighten me to death. Scowling, I give Wheat' a playful shove for giving me the wonderful mental image. I back away from the window I turn to my dad and his co-worker.

"Ok boys, you can chat later. We need to get to work" I give my dad a pointed look.

"Alright Hun" Dad chuckles "Talk to you after." He leaves Don to fiddle with his phone

We move down the glass walkway to the side of the suspended chamber. I stare straight ahead and try not to think about the fact I'm an inch of flooring away from a seemingly endless drop. Dad enters a code into a key pad beside a large door and it slides open in a fluid movement. Hmm...We could use doors like that in the test chambers! Wheatley gasps beside me and I forget my previous line of thought as I take in the sight in front of me.

Before us is a circular, white, well lit room. But that isn't the surprise, in the centre of the room, suspended from the ceiling is a massive robot. It hangs from bundles upon bundles of cords and pipes, the frame holding it up can hardly be seen behind all the electrical components. At the end of all the wires is a white plate with a circular optic. Currently it hangs limp, lifeless, the optic dark.

Dad issues a booming "There she is!" that echoes off the chambers walls. With his arms spread facing the robot he continues his monologue. "This is it! Our ticket to the top! The most advanced piece of machinery on our blue marble. Black Mesa won't know what hit 'em." All he's missing now is a maniacal laugh to complete the mad scientist persona he just took on. Wheat' beside me lets out an awkward cough at my dad's weirdness. I speak up before Dad can continue his monologue.

"Where do I put this?" I nod to the box in my arms and look over to my dad.

Huh? Oh, yes just set it on the empty bench over there." He gestures offhandedly to the left side of the room, noticing some of his colleges enter the chamber. After setting the box down on the bench, I walk toward the centre of the room to get a closer look. There are wires everywhere, all of them as thick as my wrist and larger. From this vantage point it looks like the components stretch all the way to the surface. This thing is huge! There is a raised platform that sits close to the robots optic plate, I'd like to go up, but the stairs to it are blocked off. I stride back over to Wheat', who is still standing by the door gaping at the AI's new body.

"It might be just me but with it hanging like that..." Wheat' shivers while thinking aloud "It gives me the creeps. I wonder if it moves when it's on." He places the AI on the bench beside the box I was carrying. I turn my gaze to my dad currently in an animated discussion with his team members, he smiles and waves at me signalling that I can leave. I smile and wave back before following Wheat' out.

0-0

We reach the lab in time to hear shouting and what sounds like a massive engine revving. I walk through the lab doors without first looking through the window, not one of my smartest moves.

"WATCH OUT!" Someone across the room shouts. Before I can look over Wheat' shoves me to the ground. From my position I can see a red beam shooting through the spot I had just recently been standing. Judging from the flaming office chair to my left, I narrowly avoided getting cooked.

"You alright?" Wheat' is lying next to me with a worried expression. I give him a thumbs up and a shaky smile, to shocked to respond quite yet.

"What's happening ?" Wheat' shouts over the lasers engine.

"Just a miscalculation" Fredrick shouts back in his usual stoic tone.

"We underestimated the beam's intensity." Sam filled in the rest.

A clunk is heard followed by the screech of metal on metal as the engine grinds to a halt. After the red beam over our heads disappears, Wheat' stands up and grabs my hand to pull me up as well. With a quick tug I'm up and standing awkwardly close to my best friend, our noses almost an inch away from each other. I can feel my face heat up as I quickly stumble back from Wheat', while mumbling a garbled "Thanks", and turn away to examine the room, conveniently avoiding eye contact.

"Just a miscalculation! You nearly killed Amy!" Cody accuses, furious as he holds the trembling woman to his chest. I run over in concern; upon closer inspection I can see that a portion of her long blonde hair is singed but other than that she is fine, just scared silly. Also, most likely enjoying the amber eyed boy's attention, I can see her smiling over his shoulder. Cody pulls away to follow the twins around the hulking laser and continue his rant. Amy watches him with a dreamy expression before turning to me.

"Well I've been wanting to get a haircut." She inspects her hair critically before smirking as I hand her a pair of scissors from the desk beside me. As she leaves the lab she passes a surprised looking Maggie who just arrived.

"MY CHAIR!" Rick who had been at the opposite side of the lab walks over to find the still flaming piece of office furniture. Wheat' and I laugh as Maggie dumps her coffee over the seat, successfully extinguishing the blaze.

0-0

After the mess from the "laser miscalculation" was cleaned up the lab begins its usual work pattern. The work is split between groups: Wheat', Sam, Fredrick and I create and maintain the testing elements; Maggie, Rick and Cody control the test chambers creation (shape, size of chamber, element placement, etc.); and Amy and Andrew deal with the test observers and draw up their requests.

The test observers are the team of scientists who sit in the offices that look over the test subjects. They are the ones actually gathering the data and conducting the tests. We aren't really sure what that data may be, and the purpose of so many tests on a device that obliviously works, but we don't question it. We simply create whatever they ask and make sure it keeps functioning afterwards. Currently they have only been requesting test chambers with the old testing elements. Boxes, buttons, high energy pellets, the boring stuff. I can't wait 'till they approve of our newest contraptions. Like this laser! ...Well once all the kinks are worked out.

With a sigh I withdraw my hand that was deep in laser innards. The twins have figures out that the beam's intensity is channelled through a small component in the middle of the machine and all we have to do is adjust a dial located on the side of it. Why they didn't put the dial with the rest on the outside panel of the huge machine, I do not know. Unfortunately the dial is just beyond my reach, I could just stuff my entire arm in but with an engine full of spinning, pointy, hot metal workings the thought isn't that appealing. I stand up and wipe my soot covered hands on my coat. Walking around the laser, I find Wheat' hunched over a small screen near the bottom of the contraption. I lean over his shoulder and read over the text on the display.

"That needs to be step, not stop" I point to a particular line of code. Finally noticing my presence he jolts up with a startled sound and smacks his head on a metal support. While he grabs his head and issues a line of mild profanities, I reach around to the keyboard beneath the screen and correct the mistake. I stand up, avoiding the support and fight back giggles from Wheat's red embarrassed face.

"Thanks" He glances over at the monitor with an approving nod.

"'Welcome! I owe you one anyway for the close call with the beam." I grin "So are you done here?"

"Yes...well, I suppose..." Before he can think of anything else, I grab his arm and drag him over to the side of the machine I was working on.

"Great! So you can help me?" I question. He smirks at my hopeful expression before answering.

"Well, I'm guess I don't exactly have a choice in the matter." He knows me, alike my father; I do not ask I tell.

"Nope!" Popping the "P", I flash him a charming smile before explaining my predicament. Soon he has himself arm deep in laser insides muttering nervously.

"I swear if you turn this thing on while..." He pauses "Ok found it, now what?" He looks over to me as I pull out the instructions Fredrick had scribbled down for me.

"It says to turn the dial counter-clockwise approximately 15 degrees." I read the note to Wheat'. He casts a confused look over to me now seated on a lab bench behind him. Laughing, I translate "A little to the left." He nods before removing his arm from the contraption with a relieved sigh.

"Thank you very much. Now I'll go tell the twins it's done. You can go set up the test chamber wall panel." I tell him while glancing around the lab in search of the twins.

"Yes mam!" He shouts and gives me a fake salute and marches off to the front of the laser. I shake my head at his dorky display before searching for the twins.

I find them staring at a black board covered in Fredrick's tidy notes. At the top is the name of our finicky laser beam "The thermal discouragement beam". It's a joke from when Sam threatened to use it on Rick if he continued to draw on Fredrick's notes.

I tell them that the laser is ready and they hurry back to where Wheat' is standing beside a suspended piece of white test chamber wall in front of the end of the laser.

I look over to see Amy and the rest of the team all hiding behind a table turned on its side. She notices my questioning look and points over to an excited Rick. The makeshift shield is his doing, he's turning this into a grand "adventure" like usual.

I head back over to where Wheat' is standing as the twins fiddle with the dials on the side of the laser. Wheat' gives a nervous cough as we both back away from the machine as it shutters to life. Sam shouts something as the engine noise starts again. A thin red beam flickers out the end of the laser and gradually grows stronger. It hits the suspended piece of wall and, to our relief, doesn't melt the white plate. Sam gives out a thrilled shout and a throws his fist in the air in celebration. I relax and clap while Wheat' cheers beside me.

But, unfortunately, our happy moment is smothered by a loud popping sound. With a collective gasp, the lab watches in horror as the beam grows double its size and takes on a deeper red hue. The suspended square of test chamber wall drops to the ground in a puddle of white mush as the beam slices through and continues on to burn through the wall at the opposite side of the lab. Sam and Fredrick turn to the controls to shutdown the beam and Wheat' and I run over to help.

The control panel along with the dials and switches are melting from the intense heat radiating from the machine. While the guys freak out over the panel, I run to the rear of the contraption.

Smoke and steam are jetting out of cracks in the rear exhaust pipe and warped metal sizzles as condensation drips onto the engine. I can see the thick black power cord, hanging from the ceiling, plugged into the contraption above the exhaust pipe. All noise is drowned out by the roaring engine as I climb onto a table and some spare cubes in order to reach the cord. Attempting to avoid the superheated metal I reach with my whole body arched over the side of the engine to grab the power supply. I reach it and pull as hard as possible. The engine is cut off mid turn and screams to a halt before settling. I release the cord from my shaking grip and it hangs above the now silenced laser.

Hearing shouts I attempt to climb down the tower of cubes quickly. I misstep and fling my hand out to catch my balance, my hand comes into contact with the rear exhaust pipe. I yelp as the searing metal burns my skin. I jump down to the table and nearly trip over an inconveniently placed stack of papers.

"Elizabeth!" Amy shouts to me as she appears around the side of the machine. She runs over and helps me as I shakily climb down from my perch on the table. My breath is short from the strain of my little escapade. I stumble a bit as we make our way to the front of the laser and Amy gives me a concerned look.

"I'm fine." I assure her while shaking off her grasp on my arm. "Just a little wobbly, I haven't done something that exciting in a while." I smile at her and walk to the where everyone is crowded at the opposite side of the lab.

As I get closer I can see the centre of the team's attention. The lab wall now features a sizeable whole; looking through it you can see a small office. Nothing is affected in the other room except for another whole directly across from our own. There is no doubt that the beam most likely melted through a couple more rooms by the time it shut down.

Rick lets out a low whistle as he inspects the damage. Everyone is snapped out of the shocked silence. "Nice work there Liz." Ricks gives me an appreciative pat on the shoulder, the action nearly sends me toppling to the ground.

The take down of the huge metal death ray has left me feeling weak. Wheat' runs over to me worry evident on his face, he takes my arm and leads me to a chair while ordering Cody to grab me a cup of water.

"I'm fine!" I repeat, annoyed by being fussed over. He ignores me and notices my hand which is now throbbing painfully.

"What happened here?" He takes it gently and looks it over. Wow déjà vu.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" I repeat, irritated. I try to pull my hand away but he has a firm grip. Wheat' gives me a look over the rim of his glasses, while poking my hand right on the red skin. I wince as the pain spikes. "Ok, I'm not." I admit grudgingly. "But stop worrying about me I can take care of myself!" I attempt to persuade as he gets up and crosses the room to the first aid kit hanging on the wall.

Cody walks up beside me and hands me a paper cup filled with cool water. He pats my arm with a smile before crossing the room to help the rest of the team clean up our second disaster.

This is definitely turning out to be an eventful day.

Wheat' comes back to me with the first aid kit in hand and scoots a chair in front to of me. I sigh in resignation as he sits down and takes my hand again. Behind me I can hear Andrew mutter something that makes everyone freeze in fear.

"Dr. Brown is NOT going to be happy."

0====0

[GLaDOS CHAMBER]

"Mr. Quinn, have you made any progress?" A steely voice echoes throughout the chamber as a tall woman walks in through the large doors.

"D...Dr. Brown!" Mr. Quinn shoots up from his stooped position over the old AI. With his back straight he smoothes wrinkles from his lab coat nervously before answering "Yes...Uh...just a few adjustments and she'll be ready for transfer." He fidgets with a cord as the imposing woman slowly makes her way over to his work station, analyzing everything with a meticulous eye.

"She?" Dr. Brown inquires with a single eye-brow raised, the only change from her usual austere expression.

"Oh! ...The computer. I meant the AI mam" In his anxious rush, Mr. Quinn slips in the formality reflexively. Dr. Brown nods before turning her attention to the lifeless robot in the centre of the room.

She walks around the AI's new body, her expression blank. With an approving sound she murmurs to herself "Yes this will do." She turns her attention once more to the nervous man across the room. "How long will it be until your team begins testing for the next step?"

Mr. Quinn drops the cord he was fiddling with; it hits the table with a heavy thunk. He pales considerably and a guilty look flashes across his face before he looks over to Dr. Brown. "A...About that." He stutters in fear of her piercing gaze, clearing his throat he continues "I've reviewed the data repeatedly and I am confident that we may be able to complete the procedure..." He pauses his expression looks conflicted. Dr. Brown crosses her arms displaying a small amount of annoyance. Mr. Quinn notices and continues, his voice weak "...without testing. I would like to withdraw the...submission" He shifts his gaze to the ground as his voice cracks on the last word.

Dr. Brown approaches him a sharp look in her eyes; he takes a step back, fearful of her expression. Before she can say anything someone bursts into the room. A younger woman with straight dark brown hair runs into the chamber before skidding to a stop in front of Dr. Brown.

"Ms. Lark what is the matter?" Dr. Brown questions the women, her expression becoming emotionless again.

Ms. Lark bends over with hands on her knees trying to catch her breath before straightening up to answer. "...TCM lab...laser... big wholes!" She manages to puff out, wheezing between words.

Mr. Quinn jumps at the mention of his daughter's lab, concerned he nearly bolts to the door. Dr. Brown turns to him blocking his way "We will discuss your choice later." He flinches at her harsh tone and remains still while she strides out of the room.

Ms. Lark, now breathing normally makes to follow the woman but pauses glancing back at Mr. Quinn. "Are you all right sir?"

He looks over at the curious woman before walking quickly to the door, answering quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

"No, no I'm not".


End file.
